


Showdown against the Dark Side

by CavernWraith



Series: The Dark Times [4]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/pseuds/CavernWraith
Summary: The Jedi make a final stand against the might of Darth Vader.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Series: The Dark Times [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033227
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Showdown against the Dark Side

The ship left Ilum and flew into space.

“Where are we supposed to go?” said Wade. “It’s only a matter of time before he corners us.”

“We gotta go somewhere he would not expect,” said Peter. “Wanda, take us to the Sith homeworld of Korriban.”

“There is a strong dark side presence on that planet,” said Piotr. “I would not advise it. Perhaps Oba Diah in the Outer Rim?”

“All right,” said Wanda.

She punched in coordinates and took the ship into hyperspace.

* * *

The ship touched down on Oba Diah. The ramp descended and Peter exited the ship. He looked around the rocky surface of the planet.

“It’s not too bad. Plenty of cliffs and mountains.”

Piotr stepped down the ramp. He joined Peter and frowned. “We must prepare for our enemy’s arrival. He is a skilled adversary. If we are to best him, it will take all of us. Trust in the Force.”

Behind them Wade and Wanda brought out two speeder bikes.

“We should probably move as far from here as we can,” said Wanda. “We can’t have our ship found and destroyed.” 

Peter and Wanda got on one bike while Wade and Piotr got on the other. The vehicles sped down the mountain pass and across the canyons.

Finally they reached a large open space overlooking a cliff and stored the bikes behind several big rocks.

“Now what? We wait for him to show up?” said Wade.

“We plan our attack, my friend,” responded Piotr.

“No, there’s no time,” cried Wanda. She clutched her head in terror as Peter went over to her.

“Wanda?” Peter asked with worry.

“He’s here.”

The sound of heavy mechanical breathing filled the air. The four Jedi looked out in the distance to see a towering being covered in black armor slowly and calmly stride toward them.

“So, this is where you choose to die,” said Darth Vader. He drew his lightsaber as the Jedi ignited theirs.

Vader stared at Wanda. “You have failed me, Inquisitor.”

Wade and Piotr turned toward her with stunned faces. 

“Inquisitor?” said Wade. “What is he talking about?”

Wanda stuttered, “I- I- I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” as Peter looked on in sadness.

“We will talk later,” said Piotr as he returned his gaze to Vader. “First we defeat the Sith.”

“How bold of you to think you stand a chance,” taunted the helmeted figure. Piotr yelled a battle cry and charged Vader, who easily fended off his attacks before grabbing him by the neck.

Wade dashed toward Vader but was caught in a Force choke and dropped his lightsabers.

Piotr struggled in Vader’s grip. He looked down at the chest panel on his foe’s armor and made a gesture with his fingers. Lights started flashing and the Sith Lord made a gasping choking sound. He released Piotr and Wade to readjust his life support system.

“Now,” said Peter.

Peter and Wanda ran with their lightsabers raised, ready to put an end to their adversary, but Vader was faster. He levitated a still disoriented Piotr and Wade before throwing them at Peter and Wanda’s blades. The two were not fast enough to turn off their lightsabers or cast them aside.

“No!” shouted Peter. He deactivated his weapon and held Wade’s body. Next to him, Wanda cried for Piotr.

Vader finished resetting his suit and looked at Wanda and Peter. 

“You showed promise. Now you will pay for your betrayal.”

Wanda closed her eyes before reopening them. She set down Piotr’s body and ignited her purple lightsaber.

“You will pay for their deaths, Vader!”

Wanda roared and leapt toward him with renewed energy. Vader blocked her strikes before countering with his own blows. 

Peter summoned his lightsaber and watched in concern as the two opponents clashed their lightsabers. Wanda’s attacks were becoming overly aggressive.

Wanda yelled as she battered her blade against Vader’s before managing to disarm him. Vader was now at her mercy.

Wanda’s eyes started to turn fiery yellow.

“I hate you!” she screamed.

“Yes. Give in. Embrace your hate. Strike me down and fulfill your destiny,” urged Vader.

“Wanda, no!” cried Peter. He ran in between them, standing in the path of her blade.

“Peter, move! I have to end this!” shouted Wanda.

“Wanda, please. Listen to me.”

“Shut up and move!”

“No! If you kill him, you will allow the dark side to take hold of you again. I cannot lose you.”

Vader's head made a slight tilt at Peter's last sentence.

Wanda’s eyes narrowed as Peter took a heavy breath. 

Just as she was about to make a move with her lightsaber Peter grabbed Wanda and tackled her over the side of the cliff. They vanished into the fog below.

Vader walked toward the cliff’s edge and looked over. There was no sign of the two Jedi, just mist. The Sith Lord retrieved his lightsaber. He stood there for a short moment before walking away.

* * *

“Wanda, wake up. Please wake up.”

Her hand slowly twitched and trembled, and her eyes began to open. They were no longer yellow.

“Peter?”

He nodded and passed her lightsaber to her.

“Where’s Vader?”

“Still up there, I think.” Peter’s deactivated lightsaber rested in his grip. “Wait a while.”

The sound of a distant engine caught their attention. They looked up and watched the sky as an Imperial shuttle flew overhead.

“Ok he’s gone. Come on,” said Peter. “We have to get Wade and Piotr’s bodies and get off this planet.”

Wanda nodded. They slowly made their way back up the cliffside, retrieved the corpses of their deceased companions and rode the speeder bikes back to the ship.

The two entered the cockpit and Wanda collapsed into the pilot seat.

“Peter, I… we failed.”

Wanda began crying as Peter sat in the copilot seat and held her close.

“I’m sorry, Wanda. This is my fault. I never should have gotten Wade and Piotr involved in my stupid plan. Oh, what was I thinking?”

“I let my emotions overtake me,” sobbed Wanda. “I almost returned to the dark side.”

Peter drooped his head in shame. “We both made mistakes. I guess it will be someone else’s job to start the rebellion against the Empire.”

* * *

Peter and Wanda watched the flames consume Piotr and Wade’s bodies atop their funeral pyres amid the night sky. 

“We have to lay low, start fresh somewhere,” said Peter.

Wanda looked around the forest planet they were currently on. “How about Naboo? The hills and lakeside there are beautiful.”

Peter held her hand and gave a gentle smile. “I wouldn’t mind. As long as you’re there with me.”

Wanda rested her head against Peter’s shoulder.

“No matter what, the Force will be with us always.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for "The Dark Times!" I hope you enjoyed the series.


End file.
